


妹妹她世界第一可爱

by lindsay23333



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 来自一个梦，梦到了超级可爱的东西！所以就安排一下，希望别角色崩坏！ @REITSUBOMI 我安排了！写的时候满脑子忽然兴奋的患者！完全不知道会不会tbc！
Relationships: Tzitzi-Ya-Ku/Odogaron/Nergigante/Bazelgeuse
Kudos: 1





	妹妹她世界第一可爱

巴泽尔修斯听说自己的父母要领养一个人类的时候他其实是拒绝的。虽然这个世界龙人与人类已经融合在了一起，但年纪尚幼的他毕竟也只是在传闻里听说过人类的样子。

“我才不要家里多一个柔弱又娇气的家伙！”他把脸扭到一边去，嘴噘的仿佛能挂一斤油瓶。

“那样你就有妹妹了啊”他的母亲摸着他茶色的头发说，他知道巴泽尔修斯一直想要一个妹妹。显然，这个小家伙动摇了一下，但随即又把头扭了过去还拍开了母亲的手。

“我不想要人类妹妹！你们不争得我的同意就擅自领养根本就没把我的意见放在眼里”

“可你还小啊”

“我已经十一岁了！”小大人巴泽尔修斯气呼呼的说，母亲无奈的微笑。

“手续已经都办完了，明天她就会来家里，当哥哥的一定要给她一个好印象啊”

“我不要人类妹妹！你又不听我说话！”气鼓鼓的背过身去，巴泽尔修斯闹起了脾气，他把自己关在房间里一整天甚至没有吃晚饭。

“真不知道这么做对不对啊，没想到他对领养这么排斥”母亲担忧的看着紧闭的房门。

“没事，等他见到那个女孩就不会闹脾气了”巴泽尔修斯的父亲知道自己孩子的脾性，显得十分悠闲。

“也是”母亲想了想巴泽尔修斯的性格点了点头。

“然后别叫他来吃饭，他说自己长大了就该明白无理取闹的代价”父亲露出了坏笑，母亲无奈的摇了摇头。

巴泽尔修斯悲愤的饿了一晚上肚子。

第二天巴泽尔修斯的父母很早就出门了，甚至没有准备早餐，饭桌上只有两杯喝剩下的咖啡。钟表上显示现在才七点多一点。

桌上的纸条上写着“我们去接妹妹了”看来父母早早就出门，对这个新成员充满期待。

没有早饭吃，饿了一晚上的巴泽尔修斯更悲伤了，他觉得自己已经失宠了。

气鼓鼓地坐在沙发上，肚子咕噜咕噜直响，巴泽尔修斯已经在脑内勾勒了即将到来的妹妹的样子。

她一定是邪恶的，脑袋上长着恶魔的尖角，她一定不漂亮，反而像是童话故事里的女巫。没见过人类的巴泽尔修斯已经把自己的妹妹想象成了不可名状的混世魔王，而自己则是拯救公主的勇者。抱着尾巴天马行空的想象肚子似乎也没那么饿了。

正当他脑补自己拯救了公主，打败了魔王的时候，门口响起了钥匙开门的声音。巴泽尔修斯瞬间从沙发上弹起对即将进门的人严阵以待。

“亚库，这里以后就是你的新家了”父亲的声音柔和的在门后响起，一个怯生生的小女孩小心翼翼的跟随父母踏进了家门。

那一刻，巴泽尔修斯承认他已经一败涂地。

小女孩有一头柔顺的金发，几乎与阳光融为一体。她大概七八岁的样子，身上没有翅膀也没有尾巴，圆圆的脸看起来很柔软想让人捏一把。

“这哪里是女巫，分明是个天使”巴泽尔修斯想。

亚库紧张的抓着母亲的衣角看着眼前愣住的巴泽尔修斯，在他热切的目光里又往母亲身后缩了一缩。

“巴泽尔修斯，这是亚库，以后就是你的妹妹了”母亲把亚库推了出来。

“亚库，这是巴泽尔修斯，以后就是你的哥哥，要是他欺负你就跟我们说，我们会教训这个臭小子”想到昨天巴泽尔修斯的言论，母亲加了一句。

“哥......哥？”软糯的声音带着些许不确定从亚库的口中发出，她紧张的抓着自己的衣服揉搓，眼神里带着忐忑。巴泽尔修斯终于憋不住了，他快步上前把亚库抱进怀里，脸色因为兴奋而充血变得通红。

“我就是你的哥哥了！有什么需要尽管跟我说！”

巴泽尔修斯做梦都想被谁叫做哥哥，真的实现了之后他觉得自己到了天国，之前的那点小脾气全都被抛在了脑后。

谁说他不想要妹妹？谁说他妹妹不可爱？谁说他妹妹像女巫？马上出来打一架！不揍到改口他就把自己的名字倒过来写！

“你吓到亚库了！”母亲赶紧把脸色惨白的亚库从巴泽尔修斯的怀抱中拯救出来。

“高兴也要注意分寸！”

“我知道了！”巴泽尔修斯尴尬的挠了挠头，对亚库嘿嘿傻笑，母亲无奈的叹气。

她这儿子可能没救了。

带着亚库简单的参观了房间，母亲着手开始做饭，巴泽尔修斯像个小骑士一样在亚库身边严阵以待，看的父亲都连连叹气。

“这里是我所有的玩具，以后都是你的了！”巴泽尔修斯把自己的玩具箱从床底搬了出来放在亚库眼前，里面都是一些变形金刚，乐高还有汽车模型。亚库看着这箱玩具有些不知所措。

“好像没有女孩子玩的东西啊”巴泽尔修斯尴尬的看着自己的玩具，想了一想，他拍着胸脯跟亚库说“有什么想要的玩具尽管跟我说，我每个月都有零花钱，我给你买！”

亚库呆呆的看着巴泽尔修斯，不知道作何反应，她实在是被这个热情的新哥哥吓到了。

“你不喜欢吗？”亚库的沉默让巴泽尔修斯很紧张。

“啊，不，不是的”亚库低下头“谢谢你”

“不用跟我道谢，我可是你哥哥啊！”巴泽尔修斯开心的尾巴尖都在摇动，看着眼前明明高兴还强装镇定的“哥哥”亚库觉得他很可爱。

有一瞬间戒心放松了，亚库忽然很想恶作剧。

“哥哥！”她的脸上露出了一个微笑，巴泽尔修斯张大嘴巴捂住胸口。

一瞬间他似乎看到了天国。

“吃饭了！”母亲在厨房呼唤，早餐的香气飘进房间让饿了一晚上的巴泽尔修斯肚子唱起了空城计，他满脸通红的捂住自己的肚子想要维持哥哥的威严，亚库脸上笑意更深，巴泽尔修斯忽然觉得，为了逗妹妹开心，他这哥哥的威严不要也没关系。

早餐是简单的煎蛋和黄油面包，巴泽尔修斯看着亚库小口小口的咬着面包自己盘子里的东西一动不动。

“够吃吗？要不要把我的也给你？”说着他把自己的牛奶推了过去，亚库被他的热情弄得不知所措，脑袋都快要埋进盘子里。巴泽尔修斯的眼睛就像是抠下来黏在亚库身上了一样，最后是父亲赏了他一个爆栗他才停下来。

“你吓到亚库了”父亲紧皱眉头

“哦……”巴泽尔修斯捂着脑袋，眼睛还是偷偷往亚库那边撇。亚库依旧低着头，但抖动的双肩泄露了她在偷笑，巴泽尔修斯干脆大方的傻笑，结果尾巴甩的太厉害打翻了身后凳子上母亲随手放置的杯子，又一个暴栗落下，饭桌上终于安静了。

“你有什么想要的东西吗？今天是周日我们都可以陪你去买。”收拾完早餐，母亲蹲下来和亚库保持其平，巴泽尔修斯在一边边点头边甩尾巴。

“真的可以吗？”亚库依旧怯生生的。

“当然，以后我们就是你的家人了啊”母亲轻轻抚摸着亚库的头。

“我不知道”亚库又捏紧了自己的衣角。

“妈妈，带她去买衣服，还有玩具！”巴泽尔修斯举手跳到母亲面前。

“确实，新衣服还有喜欢的玩具都是必需品”母亲采纳了巴泽尔修斯的意见，这让他得意的仰头。

“等到商场再慢慢看吧，不用太拘谨，想要什么就和我们说，我们可是一家人”

“好的”亚库小声答应了。

等到了商场巴泽尔修斯就像一条脱缰的野狗，他拉着亚库冲进服装区，拿着衣服就往亚库身上比划。

“巴泽尔修斯！”父亲严厉的吼住了过于热情的他。“绅士”

“好的父亲！”紧紧握住亚库的手，巴泽尔修斯又冲进了衣服堆里，留下父母不住的摇头叹息。亚库感受着手心传来的热度，不知为何，有些安心。

她看着抓着自己手的兴冲冲的大男孩不自觉的也放开了步子。

“这个人是我的哥哥”她想。

“我已经有家人了”下定决心，亚库拽住了巴泽尔修斯的手，他不解的回头疑惑的看着一脸坚定的亚库。

“怎么了？”

“哥哥，我想试试那个！”亚库指着不远处的白色连衣裙，巴泽尔修斯一瞬间笑的眼睛都眯成一条缝。

“嗯！”他大力点头，拿了裙子还把亚库送到试衣间。

“是谁昨天说不想要妹妹来着”趁着亚库换衣服，父亲调侃的声音出现在巴泽尔修斯身后。

“我不知道，反正不是我”巴泽尔修斯耿着脖子死鸭子嘴硬。

“大人说话可不能反悔”

“我才十一岁”

“昨天谁说自己是大人来着”

“不知道，反正不是我”

假装失忆的巴泽尔修斯良心一点都不疼，妹妹那么可爱，他怎么可能不喜欢。

换好衣服的亚库拉开了试衣间的门帘，金色头发的女孩穿着带有蕾丝花边的过膝连衣裙，可爱的像一个天使。

“不错啊，就这件了！”父母一起点头。

“亚库你太可爱了！”巴泽尔修斯的眼睛都亮了，亚库不好意思的低下头，连耳朵红透了。

接下来的时间就完全是母亲和巴泽尔修斯的主场了，他们立志于把亚库打扮成可爱的洋娃娃，只要看到合适的衣服就买，反正他家不缺钱，亚库哭笑不得的当着试衣人偶。麻烦的同时却又很开心，这就是她梦寐以求的家庭。最后，巴泽尔修斯用自己想要买电动的零用钱给亚库买了一个巨大的白色海豹抱枕。

“谢谢你！”亚库抱着海豹笑的非常开心，这是她来到这个家之后最真诚的笑容。

“道什么谢，我可是你哥哥，宠你是应该的”巴泽尔修斯挺胸抬头，又一副大哥样。

“哥哥帮我拿一下”亚库举着海豹，巴泽尔修斯双手接了过去，还没来得及做出任何反应，他可爱的妹妹就扑进他的怀中用力的抱了他一下。

巴泽尔修斯从头红到了尾巴尖。

“妈妈我都嫉妒了”母亲轻笑的看着不知所措的儿子，她可是第一次看到儿子这副样子。

“爸爸，妈妈”亚库朝父母一人伸出一只手，父母温柔的笑了，然后紧紧握住亚库的手。沦为拎包的巴泽尔修斯并没有觉得自己被冷落了，正相反，他开心的感觉自己的心中正在放烟花，美丽的烟火将眼前的情景照的雪亮。

抱紧了手中的海豹，巴泽尔修斯仰着尾巴尖跟上了自己的家人。

当天晚上，巴泽尔修斯企图和亚库睡在一起，然后被老爹无情的扔了出去。但这又有什么关系？他有个世界第一可爱的妹妹，明天开学的时候他要把这个消息告诉全世界，这么想着，巴泽尔修斯很快进入了梦乡，梦里他的尾巴依旧摇个不停。

亚库抱着自己的海豹躺在床上，她看着窗外透亮的月光。幸福来得太突然没有任何实感，这让她感到不安。

明明前一天还在孤儿院里，今天就拥有了温暖的家。这一切让她觉得自己用尽了毕生的运气，各种情感交织在胸口让她有点想哭。

“希望一觉醒来这不是个梦”亚库抱紧了那只柔软的白色海豹。

清晨的阳光照耀在亚库脸上，她迷茫的看着周围陌生的环境，一分钟以后才想起来她已经离开了孤儿院。

“亚库，你醒了吗？”门外传来了巴泽饿修斯的声音，亚库应了一声赶忙从床上爬起来。

“早安！”巴泽尔修斯的笑容像阳光一样灿烂。

“早安”亚库也回以一个微笑。

亚库的入学手续还没有办完，巴泽尔修斯还要上课，父母也要上班，亚库要怎么办竟然一时间没法定下来。

“我们下午就会回来的”母亲对亚库说，声音中带着担忧。

“要是你无聊的话就去看电视”父亲放下报纸喝了一口咖啡。

亚库答应下来，但表情有一瞬间的失落，巴泽尔修斯若有所思。

“上学要迟到了！等你回来再和妹妹玩！”父亲去启动车，母亲在草坪上催促巴泽尔修斯，亚库站在门口目送他们。

“这是家门钥匙”巴泽尔修斯匆匆塞了个东西给亚库。

“这里治安很好，要是无聊就出去玩，别跑太远，记得回家的路”压低声音叮嘱之后他匆匆抱了一下亚库就跑出了门，亚库对他们挥手，手中紧握着刚才拿到的钥匙。

大门在眼前关闭，家中一瞬间变得极其冷清，她又成了独自一人。亚库不喜欢这种感觉，好像被人抛弃了一样。她回到房间拖出自己的大海豹紧紧抱在怀里，然后打开电视机看着上面的内容。

电视机放映的节目千篇一律，这个时间也没什么好玩的儿童频道，大电影亚库也看不懂，不到半个小时她就有点昏昏欲睡。

“还没好好看过外面呢”亚库忽然想起自己还有家里的钥匙。

“就出去一下不会有事吧”她这么想着，带着好奇心与负罪感穿好衣服站在了房门面前。

亚库的手放在门把手上迟迟不敢动弹，她的心脏跳的像是擂鼓一样，抓着钥匙的手心都出了一层薄汗。“只要在五点之前回家就可以，哥哥也会找我，不会被爸妈发现的”她不停的给自己做心理建设，最后终于下定决心打开了房门，阳光与微风一下子涌入了屋子，亚库锁好门记下门牌号跑到了草坪上。

小区里空无一人，毕竟大家该上班的上班，该上学的上学。转了一圈也没发现什么好玩的，亚库干脆蹲在墙角看蚂蚁搬家。

“新面孔？你在干什么？”没过多久，有人蹲在了亚库身旁。

“我在看蚂蚁搬家”亚库转过头去，红发的男孩蹲在她身边饶有兴趣的看着她。

“好看吗”他问

“挺好看的”亚库把头扭了回去。

然后两人并排蹲在一起又看了十分钟蚂蚁。

“你是谁？”最后是亚库忍不住了

“我叫欧多加隆，是这里的住户，你呢？”欧多加隆盯着亚库。

“我叫亚库，昨天才来到这”亚库被盯的不太自然，她抓了抓头发。

“你为什么不去上学？”

“我被停课了一星期”欧多加隆说的非常无所谓。

“为什么！”亚库很震惊。

“因为在学校闹出了点麻烦，不过不是大问题”他耸了耸肩，亚库决定离这个问题少年远一点。

“你呢，你不是龙人吧”

“我是人类”亚库大方的承认

“现在人类挺少见了，你这样去学校可能会很辛苦”欧多加隆托腮打量亚库。

“为什么？”亚库不解。

“为什么呢……”他故意拖长声调“你去了就知道了”

“不告诉就不告诉”亚库扭过脸继续盯着蚂蚁，欧多加隆也不再说话，低头看蚂蚁。

“你怎么还在这”亚库终于受不了了。

“因为很无聊啊”欧多加隆叹气“没有人陪我玩”

“你自己玩不就好了，干嘛在我旁边？而且是你自己惹了麻烦的”亚库皱起眉头。

“所以我才在这里和你一起看蚂蚁啊”欧多加隆指着蚂蚁“我也在找东西玩“

完全说不过他，亚库只能叹气转移阵地，欧多加隆跟在她后面。

“你别跟着我好吗？你是我的尾巴吗！”

“反正你又没有尾巴，多个尾巴不好吗？”欧多加隆眯着眼睛很开心的样子。

“可是我很困扰”亚库停下脚步转身看着欧多加隆，对方看起来并没有愧疚的意思。

“有我跟着你至少还有人说话不是吗？”

轻飘飘的一句话把亚库的怒气打散了，她不得不承认其实自己挺想要个人聊天的，欧多加隆虽然不讨喜但总比蚂蚁强。

看着眼前气鼓鼓的亚库，欧多加隆笑了，他一屁股坐在旁边的台阶上对亚库招手。

“过来坐，我不气你了，我们随便聊一会吧”

“这可是你说的”犹豫了几秒，亚库还是坐在了他身边。

“所以有什么想问的吗？”欧多加隆问

“你难道没有话题吗？”

“那，你为什么没有尾巴？”

“因为我是人类啊，不是告诉过你了吗？”亚库觉得欧多加隆有点不可理喻。

“那人类为什么没有尾巴？”他一脸认真的看着亚库，亚库被问住了，完全答不上来。

“那你为什么没有翅膀？”她反问欧多加隆，巴泽尔修斯和她的父母都有一对翅膀。

“因为我是兽龙种”欧多加隆把他红色的长尾抓到身前，上面有一些不明显的疤痕。

“龙还分种类吗？那要怎么分辨？”亚库好奇的看着欧多加隆的尾巴。

“只有尾巴的是兽龙种，有翅膀是飞龙种，有角的是角龙种，带鳍的是鱼龙种，有羽毛的是鸟龙种很好分辨”

“那又有角又带翅膀的呢？”

“这个分在角龙种”

“感觉还挺复杂”亚库沉思，她见过的龙大多都是飞龙，角龙反而没怎么见过。

“角龙人的角太麻烦了，所以他们不是打磨它就是把它变得很小，他们很难认出来的”似乎看懂了亚库的疑惑，欧多加隆补充。

“还可以变吗，好神奇！”

“据说是可以的，不过现在的龙人也就变变翅膀和角的大小了，变不回龙的”

“好可惜啊”亚库还想看看巴泽尔修斯的龙身来着。

“不过有一种是可以的……”

“呦，瘴气之谷的丧家犬又跑来这边了？”还没说完，傲慢的声音打断了欧多加隆的话。

“哦？说曹操曹操到”欧多加隆并没有在意语气中的嘲讽，他和亚库一起抬头看向声音的来源。

那是一个银发的少年，也是七八岁的样子，圆圆的脸上带着婴儿肥。黑色带满尖刺的翅膀收拢在身后，巨大的弯曲尖角长在前额。他的身体并不能很好的让翅膀和角的大小变得协调，整个人比例失衡，看起来就像是一个球。

“给你介绍一下，这就是传说中能够变成龙的古龙种，涅尔基甘铎”欧多加隆站起来行了一个滑稽的礼。

“感觉很厉害啊”亚库看着像是个刺球的银发男孩。

“人类？不愧是低等生物，杂种就要和低等生物在一起才配”少年傲慢的抬起头，他的态度让亚库非常生气。

“哦？那屈尊和杂种说话的你是不是把自己也放在和我们相同的位置上了？”欧多加隆拦住亚库云淡风轻的怼了回去。

“那是......”

“是你先跟我们说话的”欧多加隆再次抢话，叫做涅尔基甘铎的少年被堵的脸色涨红，亚库噗呲一声笑了出来。

“你们两个！”

“尊敬的涅尔基甘铎大人竟然还在和低贱的我们说话，这可是太受宠若惊了”欧多加隆语气中浓浓的嘲讽都溢了出来，刺球使劲的跺了跺脚，背过身去。

“看来大人是不想理我们了，亚库我们走吧”欧多加隆耸肩，脸上带着一抹嘲讽的微笑，亚库怜悯的看了一眼被堵的说不出话的涅尔基甘铎准备和欧多加隆离开。

“你们站住！”身后传来了涅尔基甘铎的吼声，欧多加隆翻了个白眼。

“大人还有何贵干？”

然而银发男孩憋的脸通红也说不出一句话。

“既然没事我们就离开了”

“等下”亚库拦住了欧多加隆“你不会是想和我们一起玩吧”她震惊的看着银发男孩。

“我，我才不想和你们一起玩！”涅尔基甘铎扭过头不看亚库，但眼神却拼命往他们那里瞟，整个人动摇的不忍直视竟然还死鸭子嘴硬。

“你要是态度好点的话我们可以一起玩啊，张嘴闭嘴杂种，下等生物算什么”亚库对这件事耿耿于怀。

“我......”男孩的脚摩擦着地面，似乎有些心虚，但自尊让他说不出软话。

“算了，走吧”亚库拉住欧多加隆拔腿就走，涅尔基甘铎看着两人的背影狠狠咬牙，从牙缝里挤出一句“对不起”

“你说什么？”亚库转头。

“对不起……”声音小的像蚊子。

“啊？”

“我说对！不！起！你有没有完了！”男孩大吼，一句道歉吼的中气十足气势磅礴，好像错的不是他。

“你的态度也太差了吧”亚库抱胸扭头，欧多加隆饶有兴趣的看着这一幕。

“爱怎样怎样！”涅尔基甘铎扭头就走，亚库耸肩特意大声对欧多加隆说“要不要玩打弹珠”

“好啊”欧多加隆脸上饶有兴趣的表情加深，他撇着涅尔基甘铎。

某个人的脚步放慢了。

“真可惜啊，三个人的话更有意思，还能玩捉迷藏”

“真是太可惜了”欧多加隆也加大音量。

某人的脚步又放慢了。

“三个人还可以打牌玩，踢破盒子，三个字......”

某人的脚步停住了。

“带我一个吧，你看这样你们也能玩那些三个人的游戏了”涅尔基甘铎一小步一小步蹭了回来，仍是一脸不情愿，看来他的好奇心最终还是违背了自己的意志。

“古龙种的家教很傲慢，所以大家都不喜欢”欧多加隆压低声音对亚库说。

“这可能是他能做到的最低姿态了”

“真傲慢啊”亚库感叹。

“既然你这么说了，那我们就破例带你玩吧”话音刚了，涅尔基甘铎的眼睛都亮了起来，他不由自主的点头，随后意识到了自己的失态干咳一声又恢复了傲慢的样子。

欧多加隆和亚库交换了一个眼神，都在对方眼中看到了无奈。

这是个安静的小区，最后三人决定一起玩捉迷藏。

“要是我们太吵了估计会被举报的”欧多加隆说。

“而且我是偷跑出来的，给父母添麻烦就不好了”亚库说。

涅尔基甘铎被勒令不许说不好听的话不然就不带他玩，他只好保持沉默，但这并不影响他其实玩的很开心。黑色的刺球在草地上翻滚的样子让亚库和欧多加隆都捧腹大笑，最后捉迷藏变成了单纯的你追我赶游戏，三人累的瘫成一堆躺在草坪上。

“这里不能大声喊真是太憋屈了，下次带你们去个好地方”欧多加隆一边喘息一遍说。

“好啊，要是去了放开玩的地方就有更多游戏能玩了”亚库举双手赞成。

“你们让我挺开心的，还不坏”涅尔基甘铎口是心非，亚库翻了个白眼。

“能得到未来的伯爵大人夸奖我真是三生有幸”

涅尔基甘铎得意的哼了一声，欧多加隆看着被损了还不自知的刺球笑的在草坪上打滚。

等到三人分开的时候已经将近五点，欧多加隆和亚库都表示必须离开，只有没什么门禁的涅尔基甘铎恋恋不舍。

“等下周六早上我们再来这里集合吧”亚库定下了时间。

“要一周啊，我的停课才刚开始！”欧多加隆哀嚎。

“你自找的怨的了谁？”亚库丝毫不同情他

“我明天也要开始上课了”涅尔基甘铎倒是没什么意见。

“那我先回去了，下周见！”亚库挥着手跑走了，欧多加隆和涅尔基甘铎对视一眼，涅尔基甘铎又高傲的仰起了头。

“行行，下周见”欧多加隆随便挥挥手就跑没了影，涅尔基甘铎抖一抖翅膀上的刺步伐轻快的往家走去。

等巴泽尔修斯到家的时候他的宝贝妹妹像个泥人一样从门口冲进了他怀里。

“玩得开心吗？”他摸着亚库全是草屑的头发。

“开心！还交了新朋友！”亚库拉着他的手高兴的把他往屋子里拽。

“玩的开心就好，先洗个澡把衣服换了，别让爸妈发现”巴泽尔修斯嘱咐。

亚库点头轻快的跑进房间换衣服去了。

“交了朋友真好啊”巴泽尔修斯欣慰的看着充满活力的亚库，然而他做梦都没想到亚库的两个朋友是他最看不顺眼的瘴气之谷的疯狗和古龙家的大少爷。


End file.
